My Gakuen Hetalia
by SoildCraze
Summary: When Marcella arrives in New York to transfer to Gakuen Hetalia, she thinks it's just like any other school. How wrong she was.  Warnings; Semi-Rape/sex scenes  i suck at them , my oc Marcella, violence, and cusing.First story! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Countries? People who are countries?

"Mmmaaarrrccii~~! I finally found the applications for the Academy~!" "Gosh, be louder, wake up most of the world while your at it." "Shut it." "Hand me the form, Kasey." Kasey handed Marcella a form and looked at another copy. "Woah." Marcella whispered.

"World Academy W, sounds weird." Kasey sighed. "World Academy W... such a weird name." Marcella said. "Well, all to do is check it out first." "It's in New York, you know." "Well, my mom doesn't care, and my mom asked your dad to ask your mom and now you can go." Kasey said, grinning the whole time.

"No WAY. My mom is too strict to agree. How?" "Your dad's Italian, right?" Marcella nodded. "The Italian charm, then." "Sometimes I wonder at what point you lost your marbles." "Hey!"

"Flight 2A to New York, plane is ready for boarding, Flight 2A." The loud speaker crowed, a hint of boredom notable in it's tone. "That's us, isn't it?" Marcella smiled. "I wonder if there will be personifications of countries~" "Don't get your hopes up, hotshot." "Shut up." Marcella and Kasey ran towards their gate, and waited to get through to their plane.

"I've never been on a plane before." Marcella said nervously. "Oh, I have. It's okay. Not hard at all." Kasey gave a thumbs up. "Okay, got the forms still?" "Check, captain!" "Okay, then." Marcella pulled out her mp3 and put her headphones on. "I'll be listening to music now." "Music freak." Kasey rolled her eyes. Marcella punched her and closed her eyes, leaving the world at the press of a small button.

"Hey~, get up!" Kasey pushed Marcella again. "Hmm? Oh, Kaz, we in New York?" "Yeah, now get up." "Okay." Marcella and Kasey grabbed their things and headed off the plane. They looked around for a sign with their names in a crowd of people of very different countries.

"We stick out like a sore thumb, Kase." "Cuz I'm awesome, huh?" "No. Hey, I think that's ours." Marcella pointed to a sign that said, 'Marcella & Kasey' "Nah, it has our names on it." Kasey said smartly. "You know, there's a real way we stick out." Marcella sighed, walking towards the sign with Kasey. "How so?" "We dressed...different."

It was true, Marcella had a plaid skirt and a splatter-paint neon-on-black shirt, paired with a black jacket, unzipped, while she had red streaks in her dark brown hair. Kasey had a pair of black jeans with a vampire chibi ironed on them, a Tokio Hotel shirt on, and white streaks in her red hair. Both had on red and black checkered converse. "Jeez, I don't care." Kasey sighed. "People are staring at us." "Let 'em. Let haters hate." "I can't believe you remember that." Both giggled as they met up with the sign.

"Oh, about bloody ti- Whoa. What are you dressed up as, girls?" The British man gasped at their attire. "Myself." Kasey and Marcella answered at the same time. "Well, as long as you decide to go the World Academy, I might as well tell you that you can't have highlights." "It's okay, my mom is the same way, I wear clip-ons." Marcella took out her bright red clips of hair and showed the British male. "See?" She put it back on. "So does Kasey." "Yup. Though I could've gotten highlights."

"So, since your Kasey," he pointed towards Kasey, who nodded, "You must be Mar-Mar..." "Marcella." "Sorry, I have a terrible time pronouncing names. If there was a much better society in America, maybe Americans wouldn't be so stupid and have stupid names." Marcella turned sour. "If you'd like to know, my middle name is Elizabeth. Call me that if you feel comfortable. I'm Italian and I have connections in the mafia." England gulped and smiled. "I-I'll keep that in mind, madam." Kasey smirked. "This is gonna be fun."

A loud man approached, well, more like jumped on, the Brit. "Yo, England, who's the ladies?" "Prussia! You git, stop! Germany, get your brother off." "Bruder, get off of England." "West, since he's so puny, I will." "Jeez, you can't bother someone else, Prussia?" "Nope!" England sighed. "You know now what my name is. I am the country of England. The countries of Germany and East Germany. Or, as he prefers, Prussia."

"Americans. Their names are Marcella and Kasey." England sighed, pointing at them. "I knew you'd find me, so I didn't bother putting your names on the sign." "Eh?" Kasey and Marcella questioned. "I told you it was gonna happen." Marcella whispered. "West, one's wearing a Tokio Hotel shirt. Fans of the band, I presume?" Prussia smirked."Yes sir!" Marcella and Kasey shouted. England pulled aside Prussia and Germany. "Be careful," he whispered, "One's Italian and she's got connections in the mafia." "South Italy's?" "Maybe." Germany sighed, "She must hate us."

"Let's check. Hey, which of you is Italian?" Prussia smiled. Marcella stared at England, maintaining a smile. England shuddered. _'Just like Russia.'_ "I am." Marcella pointed at herself. "You hate Germans?" "My goodness, no. I absolutely love Germany!" Germany blushed and looked away. Marcella gasped. "It's not like that! I just would like to visit and stuff, that's all!" Germany nodded but still blushed. "I hope you didn't take that the wrong way." Marcella blushed a little and looked away. Kasey smirked. "So, is their other countries as well?"

"Yup, even useless Austria and Both Italies!" "I can meet the country of Italy?" Marcella gasped. "There's a North and South." England groaned. "Did you guys fill out the forms? I am from the student council, that's why I came here." he sighed. "Yup, we hope we're accepted." Kasey handed both of their forms. England looked over Kasey's first, surprised. Then he looked over Marcella's, and gasped. "You both are smarter than America. Must be hard, growing up in an idiot." "Why thanks, now we feel distinguished." Kasey smiled. "You'll be accepted immediately, I can tell." "Outstanding."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back for chapter 2, everybody! **

**I like how my only review is from my older brother. **

**Thanks, Nii-Chan! You're a jack! **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 2- Terrible Happenings

Then they all made it to the car that had been waiting to drive them to World Academy W. The drive was a bit long, but it remained silent the whole time, though Prussia was checking Marcella and Kasey out every chance he could. When they finally got to the Academy, Marcella and Kasey ran out of the car. "That was... different than I expected." Kasey sighed. "Yup, I now feel I dress terribly." "Yup." They walked towards the building, England and the others trailing behind. "We need to get to the office first. These doors right here." England pointed and led them.

"Ciao~!" They were greeted by a loud man, louder then Prussia. "England, are these the new kids for the school?" "Yes, Mr. Vargas." 'Thick, Italian accent.' Marcella smiled. "_Boun Giorno, Come sta_?" Marcella smiled at Mr. Vargas, whom looked surprised, then he smiled as well. "_Bene, grazie. Come si chiama_?" "_Mi chamo Marcella. Piacere di conoscerla._" Marcella shook Mr. Vargas' hand.

"I'm the principal here at World Academy W. I am the long lost city of Rome. Marcella, from the forms England has here," Rome grabbed the papers and looked over them, "You are Italian and have received honors from every school you've gone to. Very good indeed. It seems your friend Kasey here has been the same way, besides being Italian. It seems she's Japanese. You'll probably be in the dorm rooms right beside each other, though with your backgrounds it seems that Marcella will take the European classes and Kasey the Asian classes."

"What? That's terrible." Kasey sighed. "But, since there's only a few North American Countries, we mix them in with Europe. So, along with Marcella, the countries of America, Canada, and Cuba will attend the normal classes with you." "Oh, that's cool." "Of course, you both need to choose from the extracurricular classes. We have art, music, choir, a manga research club, and many others. The limit is 2." "I want to manga research and art!" Marcella smiled. "I want..." Kasey's phone rang. "Sorry." She picked up the phone. "Hello? W-what? Now? That can't be... God, no... Mom? Is he okay? O-Okay, I'm coming home now. Can't change my mind now. I love you, bye." Tears were already pouring out of her eyes. "Marcella, my dad he, he..." "W-What?" "Someone tried to k-kill him." "God, if you leave then I'm coming with." "No! Y-Your staying here, it's my problem to deal with, my family can support me, just stay." Kasey ran from the office, tears flying. "Wait, Kasey!" Marcella ran to catch up, but Kasey had already found a cab. It wasn't surprising, this city was full of them. "I hope you have the best of luck." Marcella sighed, walking slowly back to the office.

"I'm back, everyone." Marcella gave a weak smile and sat down on one of the couches in the office. Rome sat down on the couch and patted her on the back. "It must be terrible." he said, with a very sympathetic tone. "It is, but she told me to stay for us." Marcella smiled truly, and her attitude did a 180° turn. "Okay, I'm ready for this school, let's finish my registration!"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, sorry for the no updates. The computer has a virus, and I somehow managed to get onto Safari and upload this. This makes me pleased.

Also, I keep forgetting the disclaimer. I fail, I know.

But, I don't own Hetalia. I just own my OC.

And, also, I might be rewriting this story. This is so so SO old. I think I'll just muse that for a few days, or else I'll keep it this way to compare it to my current stuff. My writing gets a little better as the story progresses.

R&R Please.

Chapter 3- School's already started?

"Yes mom. No, I made sure I had everything. I did not forget anything! Jeez, that's mean. Okay, I got to go, I love you guys. Bye." Marcella put the phone in her pocket, straightening out her skirt. '_Mom is a worrier. Though, that is a mom's job. Even so, she knows I'm responsible._' She thought, making sure she had everything before she walked out of her dorm. "I can believe it's the first day..."

_ ~~~Flashback~~~_

"Okay, as for school uniforms..." Rome smiled, handing Marcella her uniform. "This will be your uniform, Marcella. Since it's summer, wear the short-sleeved sweater." "Ah, these are awesome." Marcella sighed. Prussia smirked. "You'd look awesome in my bed." He whispered softly into her ear. Marcella jumped, knocking into England. "Please never do that again." England sighed. "Prussia, you bloody git, stop!" He helped Marcella stand up, sighing. "Seriously, be a gentleman." England spun Marcella around, and grabbed Marcella's hand, kissing it warmly. "Now, are you okay?" Marcella, red from embarrassment, nodded slowly. "It wasn't that big of a deal." Marcella she said nervously.

"Oh! If you'd like to try them on, the restrooms are right down the hall." Rome noted. "I think I'll try them on now, thanks."Marcella pulled the clothes onto her forearm, and walked down the hall. When she had put on the uniform, she looked at it for so long that she forgot to take it off. Walking towards the office again, she bumped into a couple of boys who seemed a bit...well, you'll see.

"Ouch!" Marcella shouted, falling to the floor. "Ve~ who are you?" "Fratello, you idiot! I told you to watch where you went!" The one who had yelled held a nice, plump tomato. "Umm... mi scusi." he sighed, picking Marcella up. "Ciao." she smiled. "Hello. Who are you?" "Im

"Ve~... Hi! Your so pretty, you must be Italian!" Italy smiled, shaking Marcella's hand. "Uh, I am. I'm glad you can tell, Italy." Romano smirked. "Well, you South Italian or North Italian? "South." "Ah, I knew it, connections?" Romano asked hesitantly. "Why, of course." Marcella smiled. "Now I have another, very nice to know you." Romano rolled his eyes. "You don't know me yet. In fact, I don't know your name, Miss'...?" "Marcella." "What a nice name." Italy smiled. "You headed to the office, Al?" "Yes." The trio walked down the hall. Romano came to a stop. "That potato bastard is in there, along with his brother and the limey." "Well, the limey was my escort, and he also said that he was also escorting the 'potato bastard and his brother'." Marcella sighed. "Wait, I just realized, did you call me Al just a minute ago?" Romano blushed, and fumbled with his fingers. "W-Well, you remind me of the guy, Leonardo Alfonso, he is one of my men." "Uh... my dad is one of your men?" "W-what? Then your Marcella Alfonso."

Italy, before just staring, began to bow. "I'm sorry, principessa. I've had quiet an idiotic attitude. Mi dispiace." "Ah, I don't mind, riderci sopra, per favore." "Si." Italy smiled and returned to his normal self. Marcella started to walk towards the office, but only Italy followed her, Romano stayed and stared. "Romano, È in arrivo?" "Umm... yes, Signora." He caught up with them and they entered to room. "Signora, do you need any further service?" "No, sto bene." Italy smiled at Germany. "Germany~!" he came close to Germany and whispered, "She's the daughter of fratello's first in line, she needs protection with Little Italy so close." Germany swallowed.

_ ~~~End Flashback~~~_

"This is going to be fun." Marcella thought.


End file.
